


A Happy Occasion

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Camelot is at its height with the glory years. The Kingdoms are about to be officially united, and Merlin is Arthur's official Court Sorcerer.</p><p>Merlin and Mithian's marriage approaches, and Mithian relives the long road to this moment. She and Gwen compare their memories, and also their husbands (to be).</p><p>Merlin meanwhile is getting very  nervous, and it is Arthur that helps to calm his friend and down. An encounter with his mother Hunith reminds him how important it is for him to keep the nerves behind and embrace just what he now has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

Part One Preparations

In the week leading up to the wedding of Camelot’s Court Sorcerer Merlin Emrys, and Princess Mithian of Nemeth, the castle had burst into life. People were coming and going, as Camelot was slowly transformed into a place worthy of such an occasion. The happy couple each took it in their stride, as both had been through telling times, leading up to the happy day.

Only months before Arthur and Merlin had been caught by a group of bandits with only Merlin’s magic saving them from certain death. As she waited for news about her betrothed Mithian had begun to appreciate just what her future life would be like. At least though she had the company of Gwen now, throughout the crisis the two women, helped each other through the drama, and became closer as a result. Mithian had learnt some important lessons in that time, and it also made her realize that some things were just not worth worrying about.

During the two weeks of being held a prisoner Merlin too, had started to rationalize what he needed in his life. Whenever he was being held captive, he would invariably think about such things, and how he would change everything for the better. But then once being back in Camelot he would return to the old Merlin of always putting himself last, and seeing to his friends first. But this time he realized it was different. He had Mithian waiting for him back in Camelot, and for too long the engagement had been pushed into the background while his destiny and workload took over.

Night after night all he could think about was Mithian in her wedding dress walking down the aisle beside him. It was this image that had kept him going, while he waited for Arthur to come up with a good escape plan. He had sworn to himself that this time he would put Mithian first for a change, and had even said it to Arthur, who had glowed with happiness alongside him. Arthur had said he would make sure Merlin kept his word over this, and for once Merlin was quite happy for his friend to pressure him about it.

So it was when Merlin and Arthur had arrived back in Camelot the date had been set for the wedding. Those three months had disappeared so quickly that no one could quite believe that the week of the wedding had arrived. As people fussed around it appeared the calmest people were actually Merlin and Mithian themselves. 

But by the time that Merlin’s mother Hunith had arrived in Camelot, the atmosphere was so charged that even the happy couple were finally beginning to succumb to the pressure and nerves. Merlin had spent the afternoon before the big day finishing off one of Arthur’s important speeches. When Merlin and Mithian were due on their honeymoon Arthur was attending a meeting with the five Leaders of Albion. For the sixth time Merlin had found himself going back on his word and offering to postpone the honeymoon by a couple of days.

“Merlin you still have not understood have you?” Arthur said, looking sternly at his friend. “You cannot just postpone your honeymoon by even a couple of hours, if you still want to live!” 

Merlin had laughed away Arthur’s words. “This is Mithian we’re talking about, I know she will understand.” 

“Do you remember the words you said to me when we were held captive but two months ago?” Arthur asked, picking up the parchment Merlin had left on the table. 

Merlin looked at him for a second, “Yes but –“ Merlin started.

“No Merlin, no but’s” Arthur interrupted. “If you want to live and have a meaningful relationship with your wife to be, there are some things you do not go back on. This being one of them.”

“I’m just worried in case anything happens.” Merlin grumbled. “You know what some of these leaders are like.”

“This is why I have Knights Merlin, to take care of me in situations such as these. You are only going away for a week, not a lot can happen in that time” Arthur pointed out looking down on the speech. “That is unless you get some idiot to write your speech for you!”

Merlin turned around, “What do you mean idiot have you any idea how long I’ve been working on that?” Merlin complained, completely gobsmacked.

“Are you purposely trying to start a war while you’re gone, just to prove that I still need you?” Arthur asked, his face stunned beyond belief.

“What’s the matter?” Merlin asked, totally at a loss for words. “Could you actually get around to telling me what I’ve done?”

“You’ve only gone and given Mercier to King Lot!” Arthur pointed out. 

Merlin grabbed hold of the parchment reading down it quickly. “God!” Merlin cursed, holding his hand onto his head. “It’s this wedding the last two days it’s starting to get to me as well. Let me do it again.”

“No Merlin”, Arthur replied, retrieving the parchment from his friend. “I think I will finish it. Why don’t you go and see your mother and calm down.” 

“Yes that maybe a good idea.” Merlin agreed, “Sorry about that.”

Arthur put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and laughed. “It’s fine old friend. I think you just need to take stock over the next couple of days. You will soon be married to a pretty special lady, Merlin it is time to make the most of it from now on.”

Merlin smiled. “Yes you know I still expect to wake up one day and realize it’s all been a dream somehow.” 

“It’s no dream. I couldn’t be happier for you. You will make a lovely couple.” Arthur handed him a goblet, and poured some wine into it. “A toast to you my friend, and to MIthian.”

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled. “I will always be here to serve you though I want you to know that.”

“I know Merlin and I appreciate it, but it’s time to put yourself first for a while.” Arthur said, “God knows you deserve it after all these years.”

Merlin savoured the wine as if went down. “Well I think Albion is in a good place now, once I’ve gone from here, I bet I don’t even think about Camelot.”

“Make sure that is so.” Arthur smiled, as he watched Merlin go to the door. “Or else I will give you some of your old chores back.”

“Fine that’s it, can I leave now?” Merlin asked, he opened the door avoiding a boot that Arthur had thrown at him. “I see being married to Gwen has still not cured you off your untidiness!”

“Shut up Merlin!” Arthur called, half in laughter.

“Prat.” Merlin muttered back, returning the laugh.

 

Gwen was braiding Mithian’s hair, both of them sitting on the Princesses’ bed. Mithian’s nerves were starting to show, so Gwen had suggested they had a quiet couple of hours to themselves. Mithian could barely believe that she was almost Merlin’s wife now. The two months had gone by so quickly, she’d hardly had time to breathe. She was waiting for her father King Rodor and her brother Olwyn to join her. 

“Where have those two months gone Gwen?” Mithian asked, quietly enjoying being pampered.

“It was the same for me too, although it was three months. It was so strange waking up that first day as Queen.” Gwen replied, lost in nostalgia for a second.

“It must have been a big adjustment for you to make.” Mithian mused.

“Yes but Arthur and Merlin helped me get use to it all.” Gwen smiled, “It would have been a lot more difficult without them.”

“Even though I was born a Princess, I don’t think marriage is that different, to what it is for anyone else. Not that I was expecting it to be here.” Mithian smiled.

“I hope you are not too disappointed being married in Camelot rather than Nemeth.” Gwen said, pouring them another drink.

“No not at all.” Mithian smiled. “I almost feel like Camelot is my home already. Where Merlin is, I will be too. Do you think he’ll take to marriage Gwen?” 

“He will certainly take to being with you. Marriage is a strange thing though Mithian. There is a lot of give and take to it. In my case I give and Arthur takes!” Gwen laughed.

Mithian laughed, “Still?”

“No I am doing him a disservice there.” Gwen admitted. “He is getting better all of the time. But it’s funny when you’ve been with someone for so long you think you know them already. It’s only when you are actually married to them you begin to truly understand them.”

“Yes I think I can understand that.” Mithian smiled. “God knows I don’t think any of us truly know Merlin.”

“No that is certainly right.” Gwen agreed. “In fact I cannot wait to hear what you find out all about him, in our girly chats.”

“You are asking me to give his secrets away, now I’m not sure about that.” Mithian grinned. 

“Come on only a few, I’ll tell you all about Arthur.” Gwen said, tying a band around Mithian’s hair. 

Mithian laughed, “I love hearing about both of them, so I think it’s a deal. That feel’s so much better, thank you Gwen.”

“It’s so hot today.” Gwen said, stretching. “Now can I have a look at that dress please?”

“I think one good turn deserves another.”Mithian said, climbing over her bed and heading for the wardrobe. “I think Sian said she put it in here. Ah yes here we go.”

Gwen stayed sitting as Mithian brought the dress over. It was stunning leaving Gwen just about speechless. She knew without doubt it would show Mithian off beautifully. She felt the wonderful quality of the long white dress, before delicately feeling the beautifully made bodice. 

“This will suit you down to the ground. Merlin will be speechless when he sees you.” Gwen smiled.

“I do hope not I want him to be able to say his vows.” Mithian said. “Poor dear he’s so nervous, for some reason he thinks he going to end up marrying my mother!

“Oh.” Gwen sighed. “That’s Arthur’s influence.”

“Arthur’s?” Mithian questioned, suddenly curious to hear. She never tired about hearing about the King and her fiancé and their relationship.

“When Arthur married me, he got my name wrong, infact he said my mother’s instead. “ Gwen giggled. “It was probably my fault I was telling him everything I could remember about her, and I suppose he just got nervous. You can imagine how Merlin reacted after that! So ever since he has been teasing Merlin about it. I just hope he doesn’t slip up otherwise you will end up going away for longer on your honeymoon.”

“In that case I hope he does slip up.” Mithian laughed. “I would love another week away with him.”

“We are still working on it, but you know Merlin’s devotion to duty.” Gwen said raising her eyebrow.

“Yes I had noticed.” Mithian admitted. “Well a week or two weeks I intend to make the most of it.”

Gwen put her hand on Mithian’s shoulder, before going over to the window. “Oh it looks like your father and Olwyn have arrived.” She smiled.

“Have they?” Mithian smiled. “I best go and greet them. I hope we have time for another talk.”

“Of course I’m helping you get ready remember.” Gwen said.

“I’d forgotten. You sure you don’t mind I don’t want people gossiping about it.” Mithian said.

“Mithian you have to do things your own way, even if does mean some tongues wag. I’ll be there now go and meet your father and brother. I’ll see you later.”

Mithian whispered thanks and rushed out of the door. Gwen could hear her bound downstairs and she smiled. The room made her nostalgic for her own happy day, as she had used it for her own wedding preparations. Even now she could recall the nerves she’d had the night before as she slept on her own in the huge bed. She fingered it as she recalled tossing and turning and hardly getting a wink of sleep. She felt it was a miracle that she didn’t have huge marks under her eyes on her wedding day.

Everything about the day had gone like a dream though. The castle had been beautifully decorated with pink and white roses her favourite flowers and she almost glided down the corridors on the scent of them. That was before she even mentioned how handsome and attentive Arthur had been that day. She could sense his nerves as well as her own but somehow they had got by. Arthur had obviously been helped by Merlin who was decked out in a red jacket that Gwen had made herself.

She could hardly wait for the wedding of Merlin and Mithian it was something that they could all rejoice in before the leader’s important meeting had started the day after. As she thought about that she made her way down to say hello to King Rodor. He would be the first leaders of many to arrive in Camelot over the next few days. As ever duty had called and Gwen put on her official face.

 

Merlin knocked on the door of his mother’s apartments, having hastily greeted Mithian’s father and brother, minutes before. The meeting had made his nerves even more on edge if that was possible. Not that it had anything to do with King Rodor who was as friendly as ever to him. It just reminded him all over again that he was actually marrying a Princess. He shook his head as if he still couldn’t take it all in. The door suddenly opened.

“Merlin what a nice surprise.” Hunith gasped, hugging her son and pulling him inside. “You look so pale.” She said touching his face gently. “I hope you’re not coming down with anything.”

“I think it’s a chronic case of nerves.” Merlin assured her. He sat down, but within seconds was pacing around somewhat.

After watching him worriedly for a few seconds Hunith took charge. “My boy calm down. You are getting married it’s not anything horrible I can assure you.” Hunith smiled. She pulled him over to a chair and pushed him down on it, love radiating out of her eyes for him.

“Sorry I have been like this for the last few hours and having met King Rodor it suddenly dawned on me. I’m marrying a Princess mother.” Merlin said, looking in shock. “Me, an ordinary boy from Ealdor!”

“She’s a very nice Princess too.” Hunith smiled, holding his hand. “Yes you are marrying a Princess Merlin. But she chose you and that should tell you everything you need to know. Also you were  
never just an ordinary boy, I knew that the moment you were born.”

Merlin looked at his mother for a second. He could still feel his heart beating away madly, he closed his eyes for a second willing calmness to descend upon him. What would Mithian think he wondered if she could see him now.

“What are you thinking?” his mother asked.

“I’m wondering what Mithian would say if she could see me like this.” Merlin smiled, weakly.

“She would say just what I’ve said my dear. You never know who you are going to marry Merlin, I know only too well. It was like when I met your father for the first time. Never in a million years did I think he would become so important to me.”

“You never had the chance to marry.” Merlin said, “I wish you’d been given the chance.”

“Just because we never married it didn’t make our love any less substantial. I’d have married him at the drop of a hat if the opportunity had been there. He was so distinguished in my eyes, and I was just a normal country girl. But you know in the end it doesn’t matter, where you come from, from what background. You can be old, young, poor or rich when you fall in love. But nothing else matters except how you feel with the person you love. I’ve seen you two together, and I would say you belong to each other. Don’t let anyone say any differently my boy.” Hunith kissed his head.

Merlin accepted her hug letting his mother’s love wash over him, calming him in the process. He knew she was right. Mithian had made it clear so many times to him already, he knew he needed to stop questioning why, accept her love and make sure he returned it. It was from that moment on that he vowed to stop worrying and actually enjoy the experience, something that was denied his own mother and father.

“I wish you could have married father.” Merlin said, squeezing her hand.

“It just wasn’t meant to be for us, but you are different. You are different in every way like I’ve always told you.” Hunith smiled.

Merlin smiled back, before frowning. “Tell that to Arthur, he’s just sacked me as his speech writer.”

“Why do I get the impression I’ve not received the whole story?” his mother asked, laughing.

“Oh okay I did give Mercier to King Lot.” Merlin admitted, fiddling with his jacket.

“That was generous of you, though I’m not sure King Bayard would agree.” Hunith laughed.

Merlin laughed with her. “Probably not. Arthur and Gwen have invited you down for dinner. King Rodor and Olwyn Mithian’s brother will be in attendance as well.”

“He is a really nice man.” Hunith smiled. “I’ve never met Olwyn.”

“Yes he is the chance for both our families to get acquainted.” Merlin winked. “Olwyn is very nice too, distinguished so I must keep him well away from Gwaine!”

“I’m not sure what I have to wear though.” Hunith thought, suddenly looking at Merlin in shock.

“Now then mother what have you just told me?” Merlin said grinning. “Why don’t you wear that nice red dress hanging up? I’ve always liked you in that.”

“It’s as old as the hills.” Hunith said, looking at it.

“I’m sure Gwen could lend you something if you’d prefer.” Merlin suggested, making for the door.

Hunith looked up in alarm. “This will do very nicely!”

Merlin laughed from the door, “See you downstairs in a couple of hours.”

 

The dinner was coming to an end, but the talking showed no sign of abating. A lot of it was about both Merlin and Mithian, with endless anecdotes from their proud parents being told to the happy ensemble. As well as the two families the Knights were in attendance too, along with a proud looking Gaius. Olwyn looked well overawed, and Merlin laughed as Gwaine attempted to lead Mithian’s brother astray.

Merlin swore he’d never seen his mother more alive, she certainly got on very well with King Rodor who had a certain style of putting people at ease.

Once or twice he caught Mithian’s eyes across the table, both of them feeling embarrassed as every misdemeanour was told to their friends. Merlin was suddenly choking in alarm as his mother began telling another story that had people in stitches.

“Mother I’m sure they don’t want to know about how I let the chickens out!” Merlin cried out, desperately.

“On the contrary Hunith, I insist you tell us.” Arthur laughed, in his element at this friend’s expense. 

Merlin rolled his eyes at him, he would be hearing about this for months to come he thought dejectedly to himself. It was pretty late before they all began to break up, but before they did Arthur coughed, and asked for quiet.

“It has been a really delightful and indeed interesting evening. I am quite happy that I have enough ammunition to keep me going on Merlin for the next few months to come, thank you Hunith for that!”

Everybody laughed as Merlin rolled his eyes knowing just how much that would be true.

“But seriously before we go our separate ways I would like to say a few words. On Saturday my dear friend Merlin will be marrying Mithian and I cannot be happier for either of them. I think you would all agree that they will make a delightful couple, indeed I wish to officially welcome Mithian to Camelot. I can assure King Rodor she has already made herself a most valued member of the court, and everyone thinks very highly of her. I also invite you King Rodor to visit any time you wish.”

Everyone clapped, while Merlin smiled warmly at Mithian only agreeing with his friend’s words. As silence descended he gave an inward shudder as he realised now Arthur would want to talk about him.

“Now we come to Merlin, what indeed can I say about him? Well I could call him a number of things actually! But we will try and stay on the positive things for just one night.” Arthur began, causing yet more merriment especially from the Knights.

“Just to be serious for a minute though. These last few years have been momentous for him, especially as his magic became known to everyone. I know it was not an easy thing for him to deal with, but I hope we have all helped in our little ways.” 

Merlin nodded his appreciation to Arthur, their eyes meeting and locking for a second. 

“Even before I knew about this magic he had served both me and Camelot with great distinction.

As a man he has never failed to put his friend’s first, while he has stepped into the background. For that I am eternally grateful as is everyone.” He paused as a murmur of agreement swirled around the table. “But on Saturday this is Merlin and indeed Mithian’s day and they will be the ones waited on hand and foot for a nice change. I could well tell him not to get use to it, but just for once I think he has earned his day in the sun. Doubtless he will still be the same cheeky individual as he usually is, but I wouldn’t want it any differently.

I would also like to point out now that once he has a wife, he may give Guinevere and I a little bit of privacy once in a while, and not coming bursting through doors without knocking.”

Merlin laughed as Gwen raised her glass at that comment.

“Can I ask everyone t raise their glasses and toast Merlin and Mithian and wish them every happiness in their new life together.” Arthur finished off.

The table rose in honour as Merlin and Mithian delightedly took the applause, within a few moments people began to go their separate ways. In the end just Merlin and Mithian remained behind, taking in the sudden silence. 

“Come on a walk with me outside?” Merlin asked, outstretching his hand to her.

“Who am I to turn down my husband to be?” Mithian laughed.

They sat down their eyes getting used to the darkness and the odd noise from outside the citadel. It was a very still night, with hardly a breeze to be felt. The sky was littered with shining stars, making Merlin remember nights back in Ealdor when he had laid there counting them and giving each a name.

“Just think one more day of being single people.” Mithian said, breaking the silence. 

“I hope you’re not regretting saying yes to me?” Merlin asked, staring at her intently.

“How could I ever think that, my Court Sorcerer?” Mithian asked, touching his face. “I was wondering about the honeymoon?”

“Yes I thought maybe we might have the second week after all.” Merlin grinned.

“You mean that. Two weeks?” Mithian asked, her eyes shining.

“I don’t see why not.” Merlin admitted, suddenly feeling relaxed the decision made.

He suddenly realized that Arthur was right they did indeed have a right to a real break. Life was stable in the Five Kingdoms, and Merlin knew that would not always be the case. So he owed it to Mithian to make the most it when things were peaceful. Also the thought of being alone with his beautiful wife was suddenly making him happy beyond reason. 

“I’m starting to enjoy this marriage already.” Mithian said.

“When you get your own way you mean?” Merlin teased, “I can’t promise you will always get it.”

“Marriage is a matter of give and take.” Mithian smiled, remembering Gwen’s earlier words.

Merlin smiled back, but sighed before saying. “It won’t always be easy for you MIthian, but I will do my best at all times. There is still so much to do, both in Camelot and the Five Kingdoms. But I will be totally committed to this and you reserve the right to tell me, if I forget that.”

Mithian smiled, grabbing his hand. “You don’t have to worry about that. We have our whole lives ahead of us Merlin, there will be time for everything. I will make sure you will never regret this.”

“I don’t, not for one second.” Merlin replied. 

His answer was interrupted by his fiances’ lips on his. He didn’t even remember how long they’d stayed outside the only thing he cared about, was finding a quiet moment where just the two of them could be together, before the occasion took them both over. He knew now his mother was right, nothing else mattered only the love they had for each other. He knew he and Mithian would make it count, and suddenly his life seemed complete.

To be Continued.


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the marriage approaches and the pressure mounts for Mithian and Merlin. 
> 
> Merlin suffers from acute nerves and it takes a good talking too by Arthur, to remind him just how much he has already achieved, and how much he deserves someone like Mithian. An encounter with his mother Hunith too, makes Merlin realize just how lucky he is.
> 
> Mithian is reminded of her mother on the eve of the marriage that makes her emotional and thankful at the same time. A good talk with Gwen steadies her nerves as she muses about what her new life will bring.

Chapter 2

The day of the wedding arrived and to Merlin’s relief the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly down as he crossed the court yard in the early morning. He had actually slept better than he thought he would. While it was not his usual fruitful sleep, he at least felt rested. But in truth his nerves were still giving him problems. He decided to visit Gaius and have breakfast with him, hoping it would settle his nausea down somewhat.

He had felt rather guilty that he hadn’t visited the old man as much as he used to. His new job gave him so much to do he found he had little time. He would often make a mental note to pay Gaius a call, but something would usually come up and make it impossible. Having his mother in Camelot recently had helped, as she often stayed with Gaius during the day. But Merlin knew from what Hunith had said that Gaius missed him. He wondered what reception he would get, as he knocked on the door, somewhat nervously.

“Come in.” 

Merlin jumped, as he heard Gaius’s voice and tried to pull himself together before entering. As he went through the door and cast a glance around the room, it was as though he was back in the day he had entered Camelot all those years ago. It seemed nothing much had changed, the room still looking the same chaotic mess it did back then. He smiled as looked at all the books, and the potions that were sped around everywhere. Suddenly he felt settled to be in a familiar place again.

Gaius’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Merlin my boy, what a lovely surprise it is to see you. I thought you would be too busy to visit me today.”

“Hello Gaius.” Merlin smiled, returning the old man’s hug. “Well to be honest I have been feeling rather guilty that I’ve not managed to see you more often.”

“Oh nonsense Merlin, I know how busy you are with all your responsibilities.” Gaius said, laying a bowl down on the table. “How are you feeling anyway?”

“Oh nervous to tell you the truth, my nerves are all over the place. Gaius does everyone feel this bad on their wedding day?” Merlin asked, sitting down.

“Well as I’ve never been married I can’t say I know.” Gaius remarked, with a wink. “Having said that have you eaten anything today?”

“No actually I haven’t.” Merlin admitted, suddenly feeling hungry.

“I will do you some porridge getting some food down you will hopefully help you.” Gaius said, bringing a container over and pouring Merlin a generous portion. “I can’t have you fainting before you take your wedding vows can I?” He chuckled.

“Oh Gaius I have missed these occasions I can tell you. How have you been?” Merlin asked, curious to know how his old mentor was coping.

“Apart from the fact I appear to be getting slower and less agile, I’m not too bad all things considered. It is good to have a young face about the place again.”

“I was about to ask how Gilli was doing?” Merlin asked, enjoying the smell of the porridge. 

He had come across Gilli in the lower town one afternoon. The boy had been down on his luck, but had decided to come back to Camelot once he had heard Arthur had lifted the ban on magic once again. Merlin had suggested that Gilli be his replacement, knowing that Gaius would need someone to help, as Merlin settled into his own new role.

“He is a very talented boy, very eager to listen and learn. He speaks highly of you he’s very grateful for the opportunity you gave him.” Gaius smiled.

“Where is he doesn’t he usually stay in my room?” Merlin asked, his eyes looking over to his old abode.

“Oh he is seeing a girl in the lower town he met the other week. It seems he is quite taken with her.” Gaius remarked, raising his eyebrow.

“Right, as long as you are happy then so am I.” Merlin smiled, getting up and feeling better for the food and drink. “I’d better be getting on busy day ahead.”

“Merlin.” Gaius said pulling him over and regarding him like he did all those years ago. “I just want to say you really deserve this, and I am very happy for you. Just remember you have friends here, you do not have to take everything on to your shoulders like you used to. I do fear I put a lot of strain on you before. But thanks to you and Arthur we live in a very different world now. Just remember you don’t have to suffer anything alone any more, and I know Mithian will be a great support for you.”

“You always did your best for me Gaius and I’ll always be grateful for that. You have nothing to blame yourself for. As you said now I can be open with my friends, but there is nothing I would change if I’m honest. You were the nearest thing I have known as a father, and still am.” Merlin hugged the old man to him, taking one more opportunity to look around the room he had grown up in. “Thank you.” 

“Go on.” Gauis said, pointing him to the door. “Good luck.”

“Thanks Gaius, see you later.” Merlin smiled, at the door. 

As the door shut Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, happy that despite all the changes Gaius seemed to be getting on fine. He was so grateful that he’d met Gilli and had been able to give the old man the help he had required.

 

Mithian had awoken early, anxious to plan everything to the finest detail. After having a leisurely breakfast with her father and brother Olwyn, she had put everything on her bed that she needed. She was checking everything over when her father knocked on the door, a smile on his face.

“Are you feeling all right?” he asked, sitting on a chair by the window.

“As all right as you can be when you are due to marry in a few hours.” Mithian said. She came over and sat by him. “How nervous were you when you married mother?”

“I couldn’t wait for it to start. I was so keen to marry her. She looked lovely that day Mithian, well she looked lovely everyday in truth. There is so much of her in you. I hope Merlin knows how lucky he is.” He replied, smiling.

“Don’t worry about that father. I’m still half expecting him to ask me again why I chose him. He is such an enigma. So powerful, and yet he is also very vulnerable too almost insecure.”

“I think we all are to an extent my dear. I wanted to give you something.” Rodor got a box carefully out of his pocket, and opened it.

“That is beautiful.” Mithian gasped, she took the gold chain out of the box and held it in her hand.

“It belonged to your mother I always intended to pass it on to you when you married. She would have wanted you to have it.” Rodor smiled, as Mithian hugged him.

“Thank you I will treasure this.” Mithian whispered, suddenly overcome. She had never known her mother and right now she wished with all her heart that she had. At occasions like this she missed her with all her heart. But fate had intervened and Mithian and Olwyn had grown up with just their father instead. There were still so many things she longed to ask her mother about, things that she hesitated asking her father out of respect for his feelings. She felt her father’s hand caress her hair.

“Now come on my dear I didn’t intend for this to happen.” Rodor said, handing her a hankie. “Not on your wedding day it should be a happy occasion after all.”

“I’m sorry I suppose all of a sudden it’s hit me what’s going to happen.” Mithian admitted. “It’s almost like leaving one part of your life and beginning another.”

“In a way it is but that should excite you. Arthur and Merlin after all are the centre of everything that is good in Albion now. You will be right there with them, and when you visit me back in Nemeth I want to know all the details.” Rodor said, lightly touching her face.

“Don’t worry you will hear everything, I will write monthly. I maybe in Camelot now but I will never forget that I came from Nemeth. My family and the place will always be in my heart.” Mithian smiled, bending to kiss her father on his cheek. He smiled, holding onto her hand for a few seconds.

A sudden knock on the door disturbed their moment. Mithian looked up knowing it would probably be Gwen, who had promised to assist her. 

As if reading her mind her father got up, “I need to leave you now and let you get ready. I will see you later.” He said, squeezing her hand.

“Don’t forget you are walking me down the aisle.” Mithian called, after him. 

“Do you think I could ever forget that my child!” Rodor called. As he opened the door he bowed to Gwen. “My Lady I would like to thank you for helping Mithian.”

Gwen smiled. “It’s no problem I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“We said everything we needed to my dear.” He smiled, “Now she is in your hands.”

“I assure you I will do everything I can.” Gwen said, squeezing his arm. 

Gwen watched him go, as she closed the door and looked at her friend, she sensed immediately that something had affected her friend. By the time she walked over to Mithian, tears were already showing on her face.

Gwen took her hands. “Now, now come and sit down.”

Mithian did as she was told, and before long was weeping in her friends arms. As she did so Mithian felt totally mad, here she was at the start of the happiest day of the year and she was weeping like a lost child. She was suddenly so grateful she had a friend who understood her. Eventually she stopped.

“Is that better?” Gwen asked, looking concerned.

“Yes much thank you. You must think I’m crazy, but all my emotion was suddenly unleashed.” Mithian explained.

“Well better now than when you were walking down the aisle.” Gwen smiled. “Are you sure there’s nothing bothering you?”

“No there is nothing.” Mithian assured her. She showed Gwen the chain which she was still holding. “It belonged to my mother.”

Gwen nodded, sympathetically. “It is always difficult when you don’t have your mother around. I missed mine all the time, but never more than when I was marrying Arthur. It would have been lovely just to have spoken to her, at that time.”

Mithian nodded, “But well I have you and others too now.” 

“Yes.” Gwen agreed. “Thinking of that let’s get you ready for your big day.”

 

Arthur had been watching Merlin very closely for the last hour. His friend’s mind set had been fine when he had first entered his chambers. But in the last half hour Arthur could sense a change of mood, had overtaken him. All of a sudden it was like a wall had come down, and Merlin was back in the shadow. He had gone strangely quiet for a start. It was always the first sign that something was up. He was not only quiet but he looked tense as well, as if he was thinking something over that he didn’t want anyone else to know about. It had reminded Arthur about his time with Merlin when he had not known about his magic. 

“Merlin are you okay?” Arthur began, watching him closely as he struggled to do up his buttons.

“What?” Merlin replied, as if he wasn’t listening properly.

“I said are you all right?” Arthur asked again, going over to him. He knocked Merlin’s hands away and started doing up his friend’s buttons himself.

“What’s this you’re dressing me now?” Merlin asked, looking slighted.

“You’ve been trying to do these buttons for the last twenty minutes Merlin. Poor Mithian will never see you at all, if I left you to do it.” After he’d done the last button up, Arthur put his hands on his friend’s shoulder. “What is it my friend, and don’t tell me nothing because I can see something is bothering you.”

Merlin sighed, there was a pause before it suddenly all came out. It completely took Arthur by surprise as he had assumed Merlin had got over his nerves and doubts. But it was as if someone had released the water from a dam, as the words came tumbling out of him, tripping over each other as he struggled to express himself. Merlin had begun to pace the room, his hands tensely held in front of him. There was no stopping him as raced backwards and forwards, making Arthur almost dizzy with watching him.

“Arthur I just know this will not work. I thought by now my nerves and the tension would have abated. But all I can think about is that this woman, a Princess someone who should have an important man as her husband, someone who can give her more position and land, and love and_”

“What do you mean this woman?” Arthur questioned. “You mean this woman who chose you, above any other man whether they were more rich or powerful. This woman who clearly worships the ground you walk on, and doesn’t want anyone else, only you Merlin.”

“But, Arthur what can I give her?” Merlin asked, simply looking and sounding totally lost.

“Merlin just your love, your devotion just like you give everyone else Merlin. That is all she wants.” Arthur replied.

“But I’m scared Arthur, I just don’t know if I have this in me.” Merlin said, refusing to look at him.

“Scared? Merlin you have stood by me while we have fought, dragons, griffins, wizards, witches and anything that fate can throw at us, and you have never flinched in the eye of any of it. Look I understand you’re nervous, I was when I married Guinevere. You of all people must remember that!” Arthur laughed. 

“But I look at you two and I just think you were meant to be together, you suit each other down to the ground. Yes there will be ups and downs and sometimes you will doubt yourself, Mithian as well. But together you will work it out, and be stronger for it, like I am now with Guinevere.” 

“I’m just afraid I’ll let her down Arthur.” Merlin said, looking down.

“You won’t let her down Merlin, because you can’t let people down. It is what you are. Your time keeping may be horrible, your manners even worse. You’re comments to me inappropriate and plain rude. But there is one thing I have learnt my friend. At the heart of you, you are a true person, and an utterly decent man. You will not let her down, like she won’t let you down, you’ll be the making of each other. In fact maybe she’ll even improve your timekeeping and manners.” Arthur chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t bet on that!” Merlin said, his eyes suddenly clearing.

“Now that is the Merlin I know.” Arthur grinned. “Better?”

“Yes thanks Arthur.” Merlin accepted the glass of water that Arthur had given him. 

“Thanks for what?” Arthur asked.

“Well just for being a friend I suppose and stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life.” Merlin grinned.

“You weren’t really going to back out?” Arthur asked, curiously.

“No not really, but it was close for a second. I suppose I just needed a pep talk and thankfully you were around.” Merlin smiled.

“That’s what friends are for Merlin.” Arthur replied. He patted Merlin on the shoulder. “Now come on we have to get you to the Hall, it’s the bride that can be late not the groom!”

“Oh my god of course how embarrassing would that be?” Merlin asked, in panic.

“Well considering your time keeping not the biggest surprise in the world.” Arthur tittered.

“Yes very funny, should we go?” Merlin asked, lurching forward for the door.

“Oh at long last showing some enthusiasm.” Arthur grinned, as he followed him down the corridor. 

 

“You are almost ready, just let me attach the tiara.” Gwen said, her fingers carefully adjusting it on top of Mithian’s head. Finally satisfied she took a step back. “There have a look at yourself.”

Mithian slowly moved forward so she could look at herself. She was suddenly pleased that she had chosen the silk she’d seen in Gwen’s sewing room. It certainly suited both her complexion and figure, and for a moment she struggled to reconcile the person staring back at her, was actually herself. Gwen and Sian had done miracles with her, and she couldn’t feel better in herself.

“Thank you for all your help.” Mithian smiled, “And you too Sian you have been really supportive since I’ve been here.” She touched the maid’s hand who curtsied to her a blush on her face.

“Your father will be here any minute. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Gwen asked, leaning forward, and giving Mithian’s hand a squeeze. 

“You have done so much for me already, I can’t thank you enough.” Mithian smiled. “I will be fine just make sure Arthur has managed to deposit Merlin safely where he should be. I would hate to think they’ve been kidnapped on their way there.” 

Gwen laughed with Mithian, “Yes it would just be our luck that one. Don’t worry I will make sure Merlin is where he should be. You just make sure that you enjoy yourself today and don’t worry about anything.” Gwen made for the door, then suddenly remembered something. “Oh I almost forgot, I picked them this morning.”

Mithian took a gasp as Gwen handed her a pretty posse of white roses. Mithian couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful flowers, she smiled yet again knowing her friend had made another excellent decision.

“I could see you’d been admiring them over the last few days.” Gwen confirmed, with a smile.

“Thank you Gwen they are lovely makes me feel complete.” Mithian laughed. “I can hardly believe how close I am to beginning the new phase of my life.”

“Indeed. You will not regret it you and Merlin will make a lovely couple.” Gwen smiled. A light knock on the door interrupted their hug. “That will be your father, enjoy your day and I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks Gwen for everything.” Mithian said watching the door open. 

“My Lord, your daughter looks wonderful.” Gwen smiled, at King Rodor. “I hope you both enjoy your day.”

“May I take this opportunity to thank you for all you have done for her.” King Rodor smiled.

“It’s my pleasure.” Gwen replied, “Now I must go and check my husband has remembered to deposit Merlin in the right place. I will see you both later.”

King Rodor closed the door, murmuring appreciatively as he inspected his daughter. “Oh my you look stunning.” He said, his eyes suddenly becoming wet.

“Please don’t start.” Mithian laughed, “You will have me weeping too; that is not the way I want to meet my husband to be in a few moments.”

“I’m sorry but it was like stepping back in time, you look so much like your mother, she would be very proud of you Mithian.” He said, softly taking her hand. 

Mithian squeezed his hand, taking a deep breath at the same time. She knew now was not the time to let her emotion conquer her. She was determined to arrive in the Great Hall with her dignity and poise intact. Seeing Merlin waiting there would be emotional enough for her, when she thought about the journey they had gone through, to get this far. She was determined nothing would spoil this day.

As Arthur walked Merlin towards the Great Hall, he noticed his friend had suddenly gone very quiet, he looked at him worriedly.

“You’re not thinking about running out again are you Merlin?” Arthur asked, trying to make a joke of it.

“No.” Merlin replied, rolling his eyes at Arthur’s bad attempt at a joke. “I’m just trying to remember what I’m supposed to say.” Merlin replied, worry etched on his face.

“Just listen to what Geoffrey says, he will lead you through the ceremony, and try to enjoy it. You are looking as if I’m leading you to your death, rather than enjoying the best day of your life!” Arthur said, trying to put some lightness into the atmosphere.

They had reached the entrance to the Great Hall, as Merlin caught a look, he suddenly did a double take, and came to a stop.

“Merlin what is it?” Arthur asked, fearing that Merlin’s nerves were about to reappear.

“The Hall.” Merlin said, pointing ahead. “It is full of people.”

“Yes that’s what usually happens at weddings.” Arthur said, not quite understanding Merlin’s objections.

“But who are these people, I only have a small family and even Mithian’s family isn’t that big.” Merlin replied looking around like a frightened deer.

“Well I had to invite the Court, plus their families there are some of my friends.” Arthur said cageily.

“You don’t have that many friends Arthur.” Merlin muttered, darkly.

“Merlin!” Arthur said. 

“Who else is there?” Merlin demanded, but before Arthur could say anything Merlin recognised the face of King Lot.

“You’ve invited all the leaders to my marriage?” Merlin said, “I told you I wanted a quiet wedding, I certainly didn’t want to be paraded in front of the leaders of the Five Kingdoms!” 

”What did you expect me to do, bar them from proceedings?” Arthur asked, fighting a grin.

“Yes.” Merlin muttered, wanting to throttle his friend suddenly. “Now I’m even more nervous, this is going to be disasterous.”

Arthur almost burst out laughing as he took in his friend’s hostile look. “How many times Merlin, you are a member of the Court of Camelot. This is what life is like for us humble servants! You just need to enjoy it”

“Enjoy it with King Lot glaring at my back?” Merlin asked, rolling his eyes.

“What is going on boys?”

Gwen’s voice made both Merlin and Arthur jump, as she regarded the two of them fiddling outside the doors to the Great Hall.

“I’m just trying to explain to my friend here my sweet, that occasions such as these involve the whole court, and not just our friends.” Arthur smiled, kissing his wife’s hand.

“All of the leaders are here Gwen. I don’t remember inviting any of them to my wedding day.” Merlin said, glaring at Arthur.

“Merlin do you remember that conversation we had the eve of my wedding to Arthur? It was only due to you that I took my vows at all.” Gwen said, ignoring Arthur’s gasp.

“What?”

“Do you remember what you said to me, to calm me? It doesn’t matter who is there, the most important people are those that matter, no one else. I promise you once the vows are over you and Mithian will get all the privacy you both deserve. You have a lovely woman waiting to become your wife, and I would suggest it would be pretty embarrassing to meet in the wrong place.” Gwen smiled, at him encouraging Arthur to guide Merlin through the door.

After a few tentative steps Merlin stopped and looked from Arthur to Gwen. “I suppose it didn’t turn out too badly for the pair of you?”  
“That is what I’ve been trying to tell you for the past few hours Merlin. Now can we get you in the right place, or would you prefer to meet your bride to be here instead?”

“I’m going.” Merlin said, “I don’t know why you are getting so precious about it!”

“Enjoy yourself Merlin.” Gwen smiled, exchanging an affectionate glance at her husband.

 

King Rodor waited patiently as his daughter made last minute adjustments with her dress. Mithian’s childhood friend Christa had arrived from Nemeth and the two of them had chatted sharing their life time experiences. Rodor was pleased that Christa had managed to come, as Mithian looked a lot more relaxed now, but he knew they needed to escort Mithian to the Great Hall now. 

“I think we should be getting you down there now.” King Rodor pointed out, looking at the door anxiously.

“Yes of course sorry time for talking later.” Christa said, standing behind Mithian and checking her dress one more time.

King Rodor stood beside his daughter offering her an arm, and they glided to the door. There was a guard outside who nodded at them as they walked by. Mithian could see already a row of people mainly servants and people who worked in the castle, as they waited to see the bride for the first time. She did her best to give them a big smile; she could sense the goodwill of the people as she walked by.

At the end of the row was a little girl, who Mithian had chosen to be her bridesmaid. She was from the lower town but Mithian had got to know her, as she visited the shop her mother owned. Elsa had a basket full of petals which she took great delight in throwing around.

“I think you are supposed to thrown those once we’ve been married.” Mithian laughed.

“Why don’t you come and help me with the dress for now.” Christa suggested, taking hold of Elsa’s hand. The little girl obliged and they continued to walk towards the Great Hall. Mithian could see the grand doors to the Hall ahead of them, two guards standing by them. As they approached the men bowed and opened the doors, Mithian almost feinted at the scene ahead of her.

Everywhere she looked flowers were decked over all the walls, roses, lavender and lilies the colour and smell almost overpowering her. The Hall was full of people there were some she knew from Nemeth, but she recognized a few dignitaries from the Five Kingdoms as well. She did her best to acknowledge as many as she could. As she had been born a Princess it was no big thing for her to deal with. She could imagine that Merlin would perhaps feel slightly more anxious than she would about it. 

Thinking of Merlin she looked ahead and saw her husband to be, waiting nervously with a full armed Arthur by his side. Not for the first time it struck her how natural the pair of them looked together. They may have been from very different backgrounds, but that didn’t matter, as they were very much a partnership made in honesty and the bond that existed between them, even now was unmistakable. She hoped that Arthur had managed to do his best to calm Merlin, as she knew he had been getting nervous.

As she glided down the Hall she did her best to enjoy the attention, as people admired the bride’s dress. As she looked ahead she could see Merlin’s face fully, as he gave a little stare over his shoulders. As their eyes met, Mithian suddenly felt ready for the next stage of her life. For all the nerves that had surrounded her, she knew the moment she stood next to Merlin that she had made the right choice. She could tell by the adoration in his eyes as looked at her, that he was thinking the same thing. She was determined she would do everything she could for both him and the future of the Five Kingdoms. 

As Sir Geoffrey voice began to ring out, Mithian concentrated on getting everything right. She and Merlin had both feared they would get each other’s names wrong, but all went well. As Merlin repeated her name, she gave a ravishing smile to relax him. His blue eyes shone back to her, the emotion in them echoing her own. As they were announced man and wife, she overheard Gwaine in the back ground mutter about Merlin getting on with the kiss. She laughed as Merlin rolled his eyes and before any more interruptions they kissed amid applause from the assembled guests.

The rest of the day had passed by so quickly. Gwen was as good as her word and had managed a arrange a little reception for families and friends. Merlin and Mithian could really relax among their loved ones. By the time she had been waltzed off her feet by all the Knights, Merlin had managed to at last get this hands on his new wife.

“Would you like to dance?” Merlin asked, his eyes shining with amusement and love.

“Yes I would love to, and who are you?” Mithian asked, laughter in her eyes as her husband struggled to find a suitable retort.

“Oh I came across this and got invited in.” Merlin smiled, enjoying their game.

“Really I will have to have a word with Arthur about his security, I can’t have just anyone invading my wedding night.” Mithian grinned, as Merlin pulled her close. “I was so proud of you today and the way you coped if can’t have been easy for you.”

“Or you.” Merlin said.

“I was born a Princess, occasions like this were regular events for me, I know it must have been difficult for you. But you coped really well.” Mithian answered.

“I have a lot to thank Arthur for truth be told.” Merlin admitted.

“As does he for everything you’ve done for him. You two are a real team I am proud to be in Camelot now and will play my part I promise.”

“I know you will, but tonight let’s not even think about that, tonight is for us.” Merlin smiled. 

Mithian nodded and allowed him to lead her about the Hall, and her heart soared as she embraced her new life.

 

The End.


End file.
